Four Turtles and a Ferret
by wolfgirl2.0
Summary: After an eventful day, Ashley and four boys are changed into... crime fighting ninja animals? What! What happens when they find out that their enemy was not destroyed like they thought, but actually became stronger after the 13 monster predicament? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or their characters, or any companies mentioned in here. I own the ones that you have not heard of before that are mine... obviously... o.o

Chapter 1: Oh Gosh, Not Again...

_RIIINGGGG!! BEEEELLLLCCCHHH!_

I stood there. "Did the bell really just end with a burp?"I asked curiously to no one in particular. There was laughing behind me. I turned to see the comedian of the class, Michelangelo. Once again, he had the goofiest grin splastered across his face, his bleached highlighted brown hair was as wavy as ever, and his aqua eyes were as carefree and happy as I had ever seen them.

"Nah! That was me! I just chugged a coke before class, so... you know... Had to let the gas out somehow!"he exclaimed. Immediately, the guys in the class exploded into laughter and the girls were digusted, saying how nasty it was.

I couldn't help it, but I laughed. "That's... Disgusting!"I exclaimed between fits of laughter. The girls in the class looked at me like I was a freak for laughing. Whispers between them started to form. I didn't care. I was having fun--

"OH! It stinks!"a boy sitting next to Mikey exclaimed. Meet Donatello. He's the brains of the class. Everyone goes to him for help. He had his collar of his shirt around his nose, hiding his smile. His chocolate brown eyes were closed tight from his laughing and his meesy brown hair, which was in need for a decent hair cut, was bobbing up and down.

All the people around Mikey, including me, covered our noses, still laughing. After a while, the smell disappeared and we were able to uncover our noses. A sigh came from infront of me and I turned back around. There he was. The most perfect guy in class. Leonardo. I'm not saying that I like him, but god he was perfect.

His eyebrows had the perfect curve, perfect shape. His hair was perfectly straight and the perfect shade of medium brown. And his eyes. God. His eyes were the perfect dark chocolate color. Any girl could get lost in them.

"Why did you have to do that?"he asked. One flaw about him-- He's a goody-two-shoes. But, apparently, girls like that kind of thing. Immediately, girls started crowding around him when he and his brothers walked into school for the first time. The second oldest, Raphael, had the biggest look of jealousy in his face.

I looked around for Raphael. Now, he I liked. Not love like, but just friend like. There he was, being laid back and cool as usual. His feet were on the desk, crossed, matching his arms. His Dark brown hair was spikey with light red dyed streaks in it, his blue eyes were rebellious and cold, as usual, and his right ear still had his silver hoop.

The four brothers must have been the best thing that had happening to Kleptan High School. Before they came, teachers made kids fall asleep, kids droned through the halls boringly, teachers gave frequent lectures about 'how kids should study more', and that there were no good leaders in the school.

Then, when they came, Mikey made the classroom's lively, Raph made the hallways exciting with fights, Donny made the teachers happy enough that they didn't give those lectures, and Leo was a great leader. So, if you were friends with these kids, you were friends with the most popular kids in Kleptan High School.

Of course, at every amazing school, there is always one bad seed. We don't know his real name. He just wants us to call him Shredder. Very cheesey, I know. I swear, Raph has gotten in more fights with him in one day than I've seen him get in in a year. I'm sure Mr. Splinter, the brothers' father, sure has gotten an ulcer from all the complaints he must be getting for Raph's fights. I really feel bad for him.

Anyway. Enough with the descriptions. Still laughing, I leaned over to Raph, who was sitting next to me. He didn't look at me skeptically like he did with other people. I just so happen to be good friends with Mikey, who introduced me to his brothers. Raph and I had a shaky start, but soon we grew used to each other. Still, we have fights just because of Raph's short temper.

"Hey, could I hitch a ride with you back to your place? The 'rents are going to be at work, and, as you know, I don't have a license yet." I always ride with the brothers, just because I live a block away from them. Sometimes we do homework together, meaning copying Donny's work, and just waste time playing video games in their basement.

Raph stared at me for a moment, obviously thinking. He scoffed. "Shouldn't you ride with Leo?"he asked. "After all, a guy like me could be a bad infulence for a girl like you." I sighed. Teachers were saying things like that to him all the time.

I smiled. "So what?"I asked. "Be a bad influence. I won't care. Get me a helmet and I'm all set!"I exclaimed.

Raph smiled softly. I was one of the few girls who are nice to him and not afraid of him. "I don't know why you need it. I won't trash my Harley,"he shook his head. "You can use mine."

I smiled wider. "Thanks!"I exclaimed and I was brought out of my smiling trance when Mikey walked between us to the front of the room.

"Since Mr. C isn't here today, I will be substituting for him. I will try to be as mean and ugly as he is!"he exclaimed. He made a horribly halirious face and the class started laughing. "Did you hear about how he ate all of Hawaii?"he asked. "No wonder his stomach is so big!" Everyone laughed harder.

I stopped suddenly, as did everyone else as Mikey went on. He hesitated, seeing everyone's faces. "He's standing next to me, isn't he?"he asked. Everyone nodded slowly. Slowly, Mikey turned his head to face a very cranky math teacher, Mr. Calvis.

Mikey laughed softly. "Oh. H-Hi, Mr. C..."he muttered. "This isn't coming off of my PR, is it?"he asked. Mr. C glared at him.

"Get off my desk,"he ordered.

Mikey quickly slid off and ran to his seat. "Yes sir,"he replied, looking disciplined now. I couldn't help but laugh at him and his craziness, as did Leo and Donny. Raph was smirking.

**-After class-**

I stood up, stretching. "Oh wow,"I muttered. "That was an eventful class,"I muttered, being sarcastic. I grabbed my books and made my way to my locker. I had requested it moved because my old one smelled like old socks, the lock was breaking, and the hinges were rusting. The only one left for my grade was one right in between Raph's and Leo's, above Mikey's, and diagnel to Donny's. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was threatening, who knows, but our group sticks together.

"So,"Leo said, wlaking beside me and opening his locker. "Who's driving you today?"he asked. Raph walked beside me and opened up his own locker. I moved out of the way for Mikey to get to his and Leo did the same for Donny.

"OH OH OH!"Mikey exclaimed. "Me! Pick me!"

I laughed. "Sorry. The spot's already taken by Raph,"I stated. Mikey was disappointed.

"Aw... I even got the new Cutey of Death cd for us to lsiten to..."he whined.

"OH MY GOD! No way!"I exclaimed. "How? Those aren't even on sale yet!"

Mikey smiled. "I have my resources."

Donny cut in. "Meaning he stole it from a warehouse,"he stated. I laughed as Mikey tried to protest, but failed at it.

I closed my locker and pulled my backpack out of it(( before closing of course)). "Most likely,"I stated. Raph was leaning on his door, waiting for me. He stood up straight and we began to walk away. "See you in about five minutes!"

As we stepped out onto the parking lot, he was standing there by Raph's motorcycle. Shredder. Raph stopped n front of Shredder. "What?"he asked irritably.

Shredder stood up straight. "We never finished that fight today at lunch,"he stated, cracking his knuckles.

Raph glared at him. "Well allow me!"he exclaimed, throwing a punch at Shredder.

"No!"I shouted and held his arm back. Raph looked at me like I was crazy. "If you get in another fight on the school campus, you'll surely be expelled!"I said.

Raph yanked his arm away from me. "Fine,"he muttered. He faced Shredder, who was smirking. "The old parking garage, eight o'clock tonight." He pushed Shredder out of the way.

"I'll be there,"Shredder stated and he walked away. Raph handed me his helmet.

"Raph, I really don't think this is a good idea,"I muttered. Raph looked at me and got on.

"Stop caring so much,"he ordered. I looked indignant as I put the helmet on. I pushed the visor up so I could talk to him as we were riding.

"I'll stop caring when you stop fighting, which is never,"I stated. "I'm coming with you tonight."

Raph glared at me. "What? No!"he shouted. "You'll get hurt!"

"It's my choice. If I get hurt, it's my choice." Raph was still indignant.

"We're coming too,"Leo said, coming up behind us. "And don't protest,"he added.

Raph growled and turned on his Harley. "Get on,"he said to me. Right after I did, he sped away, leaving everyone and the school in a thing of dust.

-End Chapter 1-

**A/N: Yes. If you couldn't tell, they are humans at the moment. After chapter 2, they will be back to being turtles. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or their characters, or any companies mentioned in here. I own the ones that you have not heard of before that are mine... obviously... o.o

Chapter 2: Oh Geez. Bright Lights Are Never Good

"Danggit, Raph! If you get killed, I atleast want to be there for moral support!"I shouted, getting off of the back of the Harley. I took off the helmet and put it on a handle as Raph stood up.

He turned sharply and glared at me. I glared back. Some 'tough' punk wasn't going to scare me, danggit. "You can't take care of yourself. I'd have to baby-sit you." He turned and began walking to the house.

I grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Don't lie to me then walk away!"I shouted. Raph was about to shout back when I cut him off. "Yes, you did! I can take care of myself! I won't let my friend get killed!"

Raph yanked his arm out of my grasp. "I won't get killed! The 'Shredder' is only good at one thing, and that's shredding paper."

I hesitated, my anger dying down. "I just... feel like something... different will happen tonight... because of Shredder,"I muttered, looking at the ground.

Feeling hands on my shoulders, I looked up. Raph was standing there, his face soft, not hard and grouchy as usual. "Nothing will happen to me,"he stated.

I hesitated, looking skeptical. "Promise?"I asked, holding my pinky out to him. He stared at it in confusion. I glared at him.

With a sigh, he interlocked pinkies with me. "Promise." He couldn't help it, but he smiled softly at me. I smiled back, and, unconsciencely, my cheeks turned a soft pink. I felt so childish doing a pinky promise with him. And HIM! Of all people!! I was surprised I even got him to consider doing the promise.

I coughed sheepishly, letting his pinky go. "Good..."I muttered, smiling again. I walked past him to the door. "By the way,"I said, opening the door. "I'm still going tonight."

"Going where?"and older, peaceful voice asked. I turned to see a man, looking in his late fifties, staring up at me.

"Oh no where, Mr. Splinter!"I exclaimed, lying.

Splinter looked at me questioningly. "Oh?"he asked. "Where are they going, Leonardo?"he questioned, Leonardo and the other two walking into the house.

Crap... Leo was going to tell. "Just where all of us are going,"he replied. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"And where might that be?"Splinter asked.

Donny replied now. "Oh, just an old parking garage to beat up Shredder."

Splinter sighed. "Him again? Oh well. There would be no point in trying to change your minds. I'll come too, to supervise." There was an evil glint in his eyes. Supervise my butt...

"So..."Mikey muttered. "Whose up for a game of Guitar Hero?"

I jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Ash is! Ash is!"I exclaimed and raced to their basement.

Mikey followed, laughing. Splinter sighed. "I'll be meditating."

"I'll be in my room,"Donny said, walking away. Leo looked at Raph, who was staring at the area I just was.

"Don't get too attached, Raph,"he warned, patting Raph's broad shoulder. "We'll probably have to move away soon, anyway."

Raph scowled. "I'm not getting attached!"he snapped. Leo couldn't help but smile softly and walk away. Raph shook his head, walking to his room. "I'm not getting attached..."

-PARKING GARAGE-

As our little group walked in, Shredder was leaning out his car, waiting for us. Or... Raph. When he spotted all of us, he smirked. "So... You had to bring these losers along to protect you? Or to watch you get pumbled?"he asked. I clenched my teeth. "What's with the old man? Surely he can't do anything?"

"Don't call Mr. Splinter an old man! He's more athletic than you'll ever be!"I shouted, holding my arm out infront of Splinter.

Shredder glared at me, then smirked softly. He walked towards me and Leo, Mikey, Donny, and Raph tensed, Raph the most. He moved past them and got to me. He placed his palm on my face and I shivered. His touch was cold.

"You think you're tough, coming here and hanging out with guys?"he asked, I didn't reply, only glared. "Feh... You don't have anything to say. Why don't you go along and play dolls with the other girls?"he questioned.

"Should you be talking?"I asked. "You're more of a girl than I am."

The Shredder threw his head back and laughed. It was a cold cruel sound. He was now face to face with me. "I like your attitude..."he muttered, caressing my cheek.

I shivered and took a step back. Shredder smirked. "Weak..."his whispered, his face closing in on mine. He was shoved away from me before his lips could touch mine, however. Raph was standing in front of me protectively.

"She obviously doesn't like you, Freak, so get away from her,"he snapped.

Shredder smirked. "Aw... looking out for your girlfriend? How cute!"he exclaimed and he threw a punch at Raph. Raph dodged and, of course, it was coming for me. I put my arms up to block it, but I was never hit. Leo grabbed Shredder's arm and twisted it so the Shredder was on the ground, his arm behind his back.

Mikey and Donny's feet were on Shredder's back. Shredder looked up, Raph infront of his, his arms crossed. "Never touch Ash AGAIN!"the four shouted. Leo let Shredder go and Shredder climbed out from under the three. His fists were up.

"Make me!"he replied. The four shrugged. They each threw a punch at Shredder, but before they could hit him, they were stopped by a birght light. I shielded my eyes, as did everyone else. "What the..."Shredder asked.

It felt like I was falling. I screamed, then blacked out.

-End Chapter 2-

A/N: Oh dear... bright lights always get the heroines in my stories into some sort of trouble... R&R

Bloopers

I grabbed his arm to yank him back. "Don't lie to me when you're walking aw-!"

Raph- /trips over shoes/ /falls on butt/

Ash- /laughs/

--

"Don't get too attached, Raph,"Leo warned, patting Raph's broad shoulder.

OFF SCREEN CRIES

WolfGirl- /sighs/ What now?

Ash- /evil laughter/ MUHAHA! Fear my Through the Fire and Flames power on Expert! ((Through Fire and Flames, copyright to Dragonforce, 2006. Game, copyright to Guitar Hero people))

Mikey- /cries at failure/

--

"Weak..."his whispered, his face closing in on mine. He was shoved away from me before his lips could touch mine, however.

Random Guy- /karate kicks Shredder/ KYAAAAA!!

Ash- /blushes/ DAD!! What are you doing?

Ash's Dad- /scoffs/ You kissing guys was never in the contract I signed!

Ash- HE WASN'T GOING TO KISS ME THOUGH!! /whines/ DAAAAAD!!

--

Shredder smirked. "Aw... looking out for your girlfriend? How cute!"he exclaimed andhe threw a punch at Raph. Raph dodged and, of course, it was coming for me.

Ash- What? Oh no he isn't! /grabs Shredder's arm/ /throws him towards camera/ HIYA!

WolfGirl- CUT! Ashley! That wasn't part of the script!!

Crew Worker- /whispers to Wolf/ Maybe we shouldn't have hired someone who does karate and their own stunts. Now that you think about, the stunt double we were looking at is less than half of what the bill for this rented equipment is going to be by the end of this. /looks over at half beaten up camera and what not/

WolfGirl- /sighs and collaspes into Director Chair/ REDO! And Shredder, suck it up!

Shredder- WHAT?! She nearly broke my arm!

WolfGirl- Suck it up or I'll lower your pay to a fourth of what it is!

Shredder- /straightens/ Yes ma'am. /claps/ Come on people! REDO!! GET IN POSITIONS DANGGIT!!

Mikey and Ash- /giggles/ /whispers about last thing Shredder said/ /more giggles/

WolfGirl- /sighs/ Why did I sign up for this career? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or their characters, or any companies mentioned in here. I own the ones that you have not heard of before that are mine... obviously... o.o

Chapter 3:

"Dudes! We got food!" That's Mikey, the Orange-Wonder, as I call him.

"Awesome! What's for dinner tonight?" Don, the Purple-Brains.

"I hope it's not Thai. We all know what happened the last time Mikey ate that spicy chicken." Raph, the 'Tough'-Red.

"Heheh. And the time before that." Leo, the Leading-Blue. They're all turtles.

I laughed. "And the time before THAT." I laughed again and slid down the staircase metal railing, my tail cushioning me as I did. Hello, my name is Ashley, and yes, I did say tail. Some years ago, or maybe it was a couple, I can't remember... anyway... The four boys and I got changed into mutated animals who just so happened to be able to kick back-guy-butt. The brothers got changed into a turtle, and me... well... I become a black-footed ferret. CALL ME A WEASEL AND I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF!! (quote taken from the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. A very good movie. I suggest seeing it...)

As my two back paws touched the ground, I walked towards Mikey and the others. "Where's the food? I'm STARVING!"I exageratted. I faked a faint and rolled over the back of the couch, but landed normally.

Don and Leo laughed. "You're always 'starving',"Don said, putting air-quotes around starving.

I stuck out my tongue. "Am not,"I said childishly.

Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his muscular arms that each of the Turtles had. I myself had muscles that were hidden beneath my fur. "You are too. You're motto is practically 'I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow!'"he stated.

Raph smirked, crossing his own arms. "No, that's Mikey's,"he protested. Mikey scowled, but couldn't hide a smile.

I shook my head and laughed. "Whatever!"I exclaimed. "Where's the food?"

"H-Here..."came a scared voice behind us.

We all turned to see a girl and a boy standing in the doorway, shaking. "We are never riding with you again, Mikey,"the girl, April stuttered out.

"That's worse than April's driving,"the boy, Casey, stated.

Mikey laughed. "Aw... It wasn't that bad!"he exclaimed sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and patted my paw on his shoulder. He looked at me curiously. "Trust me... Your driving is horrible. You've never felt it,"I stated.

Mikey hesitated. "Hey!"he finally exclaimed. We all laughed. April, still laughing, brought the food to the kitchen, which, I must say, looks like it needs rats to be living in it. No offence to Master Splinter, of course.

"Today we've got..."April set the food down. "Thai!"

We all groaned with the exception of Mikey, April, and Casey. We all began digging in random areas in the kitchen as Splinter came in.

"What are you doing?"he asked us.

I held out a clothes pin to him. "We're eating Thai food again tonight,"I said plainly. Splinter nodded and greatfully took the clothes pin.

"What's so bad about Thai food?"Casey asked, already eating.

Leo held out two clothes pins to Casey and April. "You've never eaten it with Mikey,"he stated. Casey and April looked at eachother before taking the clothes pins.

"Awwww. Come on guys!"Mikey exclaimed. I laughed and got myself some food, as did everyone else.

We began to talk when Don spotted Mikey begin to put a piece of spicy chicken in his mouth. "No!"he shouted. Mikey swallowed and his face started bulging, looking like he was holding back something big.

"DUCK AND COVER!"Leo exclaimed. We did, with the exception of Casey and April. We plugged our noses with the clothes pins and waited.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!

We waited a moment then peeped out from under the table. Some of the food had blown off the table, some hitting April and Casey in the face. Mikey was sitting there, a smile on his face. "Calabunga, dude..."he mumbled.

We all laughed, with the exception of April and Casey, who were quite disgusted, and Splinter, who was shaking his head and sighing.

Then, as we began to eat again, Donny's phone began to ring. We had confused looks on our faces as Donny stood up to walk over to his computer area. He put on his headphones.

"Hello?"he asked. ..."You again? I thought I told you sir, this phone line is closed for any more questions! ... No, I'm not trying to stand you up, sir!... THIS ISN'T THAT TYPE OF PHONE LINE!!... Sir, stop calling me or I will contact the authorities!" Donny hung up.

He came back and sat down, sighing. He looked up to see me hiding back a smile. "What?"he snapped.

I couldn't help it, but I said it. "Wow, you sure do have a hit with the _sirs_, don't you?"I asked, laughing. The rest of us laughed while Splinter hid a smile, and Raph smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"That's it!"Donny shouted and he jumped over the table for me. Quickly, I got out of the way and slid under the table. I popped up next to April and Casey and smiled, waving. Before Donny jumped for me again, I stood up and ran towards the steps, going to hide in a room.

"DON'T HURT ME!" I shouted before closing the door. I heard everyone laughing and I laughed myself. I love my life...

A/N: I know it's short... but...

BLOOPERS

We waited a moment then peeped out from under the table.

Ash--/gets hit in face with food/ WHAT THE HECK?! I thought we turned off the fan!

Workers--/click/click/click/ IT ISN'T WORKING!

Wolf--/sighs/ /unplugs/ /fan is still going/ o.o -.- o.O That's not natural...

Workers-- AH! /gets bat/ DIE EVIL GHOST THINGY! /beats/ /fan bursts into flames/

Ash--Hey Leo, any more of that rice?

Leo-- yeah. /holds rice out/

Ash--/eats rice/

"Hello?"he asked.

Mikey--/whispers/ Seven months...

Donny--o.o /drops phone/ AHHHHHH!! NOT AGAIN!! DON'T HURT ME SAMARA!!/runs and hides under bed/

Mikey, Raph, Leo, Ash--/laugh/

Raph--Hey Mikey... I think you scarred Donny for life...

Mikey--/nods/ Sweeeet...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or their characters, or any companies mentioned in here. I own the ones that you have not heard of before that are mine... obviously... o.o

Chapter 4:

I was laying on my bed, listening to my uPod and reading a book when I heard shouts. Unplugging my uPod from one of my ferret ears, I stared at the door with a confused look on. The shouts kept coming. It sounded like people fighting. With a sigh, I turned off my uPod and closed my book. Walking over to my door, I opened it just in time to see Donny run out with his skateboard. Confused, I followed him.

Getting to the door, I grabbed my skateboard. I forget what it was called, but it weaved and stuff, so you can go up hills and you don't have to push... ANYWAY! I ran out the door and up the steps to see the others get on their skateboards and go sewer skating. I smiled widely and followed after them quickly.

Geez, they're going faster than usual... I thought, trying to keep up with them. Maybe I should've grabbed my other board. The old-fashioned type that DOESN'T weave... I shook my head but still followed.

Suddenly, just before the sewer waterfall, Mikey who was leading them, stopped, making Raph, Don, and Leo stop too. I was confused, it wasn't like Mikey to not go over the waterfall. I skidded to a stop next to Raph. "What's up?"I asked.

They were staring at a thing of graphitti on the wall. "Look,"Leo muttered.

I looked. "What? It looks just like any other graphitti, only not as fancy..."I muttered. They waited and I began to read it. I shook.

'Don't spend too much time in the sewers, turtles. You should check on the rat...'

"Master Splinter!"Raph and I yelled at the same time and we took off, the others following behind. Don looked at the paint he had rubbed off with his thumb.

"It's new..."he mumbled.

I bit my bottom lip((As impossible as that seems, me being a ferret and all)), worrying for my sensei. I didn't do any tricks this time, none of us did. We just skated and dodged pipes and junk like that. Once we got to the door, we pulled the specific pipe and waited impatiently for the door to open. As soon as it did, we ran into our home.

I shook. Everything was torn up. The pillows and cushions from the couches were thrown everywhere, the kitchen was even more messed up, and the tv's screen was busted in. It was obvious there was a fight. We didn't worry about that though. We ran into Master Splinter's room.

He wasn't there.

We ran all over the place, calling out his name.

He wasn't anywhere...

We all met up in the middle. We sadly shook our heads. Mine dropped and I stared at the ground. I got a confused look on.

"Hey guys..."I muttered. I jumped up and hung onto a pipe on the ceiling. I gestured for them to move out of the way. They, though confused, did.

I read the graphitti on the ground. "I'm... back...?"I questioned. I squinted my eyes as I tried to read the last letter. "...S..." I gasped. "S!" I was so surprised, I lost my grip and fell to the ground. Donny, fortunately, was there to break my fall.

I didn't bother to say sorry as I stood up. "Shredder! He has Sensei! Karai was right!"I exclaimed.

Raph growled. "I can't believe Shredder is back,"he hissed. "I'm going to go find Sensei,"he stated and he began to walk towards the door.

"No!"I grabbed his arm. I suddenly had a dejavu, and I didn't know why. ((Refer back to Chapter 1)) "If Shredder...!"

Raph yanked his arm out of my grasp. "Shredder isn't alive! Sensei was taken by somebody else!"he shouted.

Leo jumped down from the pipe where I just was. "Actually, I think Shredder is back,"he stated. "Even if he isn't, the one who kidnapped Splinter obviously is using him as bait for us. We shouldn't split up!" Raph scoffed and continued walking. "When are you going to listen to me, the Leader?"

Raph turned sharply. "I'll start listening to you Leader,"he said that with scorn,"when you start acting like one."

Leo shook. "Meaning, you'll only listen to me when you want?"

Raph didn't reply, just kept walking. I growled. "You are so... IMPULSIVE!"I shouted and I threw the nearest thing at Raph, which just happened to be a spray paint can. It hit his head and bounced off. I glared at him, not feeling bad at all.

Raph turned and glared at me. He walked up to me so we were only a few inches away from eachother. "You know as well as I do that impulsivity is sometimes a good thing,"he growled. "Now, do you want Splinter back, or what?"he asked.

I hesitated. "I-I do, but--,"I was cut off by Raph again.

"Exactly. Whoever wants him back can come with me, instead of staying here and cowering,"he stated. No one replied. "Tch, no one? Fine,"he muttered and he turned, walking out of the lair-thing.

"Wait! Raph!"I shouted, going after him to try and stop him. Leo put his large hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"Leave him. If he gets caught, it isn't our problem,"Leo said, obviously irritated with his little brother. I hesitated, but nodded.

"Now what?"I asked.

Donny hesitated. "We have to find out if it really is Shredder, like you said,"he replied.

Mikey kneeled by the spray paint can and pointed at it. "Could this help at all?"he asked.

Donny walked over to the can and picked it up. "Yeah,"he said, smiling. "Yeah, it could!"he examined it. "It might have his finger prints on it!"

Mikey smiled. "Heh, I'm smart,"he muttered, standing up and following Donny into his room after us. In all the years I had been here, I had never been in any of the brother's rooms except for Mikey's. Donny's must have been the most organized and technology-based room I had ever seen. Donny made his way over to this table that had things around it making it look like it belonged in a Sci-Fi movie.

Donny sprayed something on the can then put a blacklight up to it. Too much watching of the CSI Miami... geez...

Donny hesitated, using a magnifying object to look at the can closer. He turned the can and frowned. "There are no finger prints,"he mumbled.

I looked over his shoulder. "Hey..."I muttered. "What's that?"I pointed at a white speck.

Donny took a pair of tweezers and pulled off the residue. He put it under a microscope and observed it. He pulled ou a book and looked through it. "It looks like the same type of leather from a glove or something." He smirked, stopping at a page with a newpaper article in it with a bit of a leather glove attached to it. He studied the onther leather.

He smirked evilly. "Like a leather glove Shredder wears,"he stated. I punched the air in triumph. "Nice eyes,"Donny congratulated me. We grabbed hands as if we were shaking, but interlocked thumbs and grabbed eachother's palms. We let go, snapped twice, and punched the air. Our hand shake.

"Now we just have to find out where he's staying,"Leo said.

"Knowing Raph, he already has a lead,"I stated.

Mikey jumped down from the spot he was sitting. "Hey guys?"he muttered. "The phone is ringing,"he said.

I ran over to the phone and picked it up before it went to the answering machine. "Hello?"

"Ash! It's Shredder! He is back!"

"I know, Raph! Where are you?!"

"I have a lead on Shredder. I'm on the corner of Fou--! ARGH! Get AWAY!"

"Raph... RAPH!" I could hear a beeping in the phone. "RAPH!!"I shouted once more. I slammed the phone down on the receiver and cussed.

"What is it?"Leo asked.

I looked grim. "It's Shredder... He has Raph now..."

A/N: WOO! Donny sure can kick some technology behind! Here's the bloopers!

BLOOPERS

Suddenly, just before the sewer waterfall, Mikey who was leading them, stopped, making Raph, Don, and Leo stop too. I was confused, but... TRIED TO STOP?

Ash-- HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING??

The Turtles-- NO WAIT ASH! STO--! /are pumbled by Ash/ AHHHH! /all fall down sewer waterfall/

Wolfgirl-- /looks over edge/ Maybe stunt doubles are needed for this...

I ran over to the phone and picked it up before it went to the answering machine. "Hello?"

Random guy-- Hello. This is the hair care product store you called earlier. We are sorry, but the products you ordered are out of stock.

Ash-- /checks claws/ Oh... that's too bad... Anything similar?

Guy-- Yeah... /lists off a few similar products/

Ash-- Great! I'll take all of them!

Guy-- Thank you, come again! /hangs up/

Raph(who has been in the waiting room)-- Who's paying for all those products?

Ash-- /laughs/ Why you of course! 3

Raph-- /twitch/


End file.
